


人类是太空兽人 (humans are space orcs)

by olanthanide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olanthanide/pseuds/olanthanide
Summary: 关于人类是太空兽人的这个话题.Roachpatrol 的 tumblr post. 授权翻译.





	人类是太空兽人 (humans are space orcs)

**Author's Note:**

> 请注：Roachpatrol 的 tumblr 已被删除。所以原文已只能在网上的角落里才能找到。

关于人类是太空兽人的这个话题：我一直认为如果“追捕类食肉动物”的人类和“伏击类食肉动物”的猫类生物相遇的话会很有意思。 就像说。 人类喜欢和他们的伙伴一块儿走来走去！ 猫类喜欢和他们的朋友一块儿挤在隐蔽的位置！ 然后大概在相遇的半小时之内就有人类开始拿围巾裹出个背兜，好在他们出去吃饭时也能随身带着他们的新的小伙伴。

  
我们新交的朋友就会问 ' 你确定这不碍事？ ' 而人类就会答道 ' 碍啥的玩笑？我们经常把自家的猫就这么背着，不管它喜欢不 '

  
还有，人类和猫类的搭档联合会给星系里的大多数食草动物那种能让他们把自己尖叫醒的噩梦，因为这有个会移动的塔，它可以追你追 16 小时，然后它还带着满满一兜偷偷摸摸的谋杀，就好像它是个婴儿似的， _这可不是_ _OK_ _的_


End file.
